eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Lavastorm Timeline
See the Tradeskill Timeline page for a complete list of ''all tradeskill quests from every expansion.'' *''See the Scorched Sky page for live event (holiday) quests.'' *''All quests listed here, unless noted, can be started and completed as of July 2018.'' About *''Lavastorm received a major quest revamp in LU51.'' Through this timeline you will come to understand the land of fire and brimstone that is Lavastorm. At lower levels you will aid the Sootfoot Goblins and their burgeoning tradeskill association, the Sootfoot Talent Society, as well as scour the landscape for the many examined quests. At higher levels you will assist the Order of Flame in their campaign against the forces of the Void. NPC Quests Sootfoot Talent Society These quests were introduced with LU51 and are for levels 45-55. They will decrease your faction standing with the Sootfoot Talent Society, however the Sootfoot are strange in that the lower your standing with them the more they open up to you. When you reach -10,000 faction and have completed all their quests, return to Blisterzonk again he will give you a Sootfoot Domed Mindcontrol Prevention Cap and a choice of Sootfoot weaponry. : #'45 Rock Collecting' #'45 Instant Jerky' #'46 Spreading Trouble' #'47 Beastie Bronco' #'48 More Talent in the Society' : #'45 Truly Outrageous' #'46 Gem is Adventure' #'47 Fate of the Fire Imps' #'48 Body Heat' - unlimited repeatable after the first turn in #'55 Like Pulling Teeth' - unlimited repeatble once -5000 reputation has been reached : #'49 Booming Business' #'50 Flaming Glob Grab' #'51 Pieces of Flare' #'52 Lava Crystal Therapy' #'53 Drake Die-Kaput Time' - unlimited repeatable : #'49 Stinky Mission, Indeed' #'50 Rumble Tumble' #'51 Tiptoe Through the Lava Fields' #'52 Who Ya Gonna Call?' - unlimited repeatable #'53 Colossal Smash and Grab' - unlimited repeatable Tradeskill Quests Purrla: #'45 Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About' #'45 Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure' #'45 Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage' #'45 Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery' #'45 Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help' #'45 Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage' #'45 Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs' #'45 Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks' Examined Quests *'42 A Fiery Test' - examine skulls on a stick at *'46 Lava Creeped Out' - examine a skull on a table at *'49 Efforts Repaid' - examine a mining cart at *'49 The Engraved Torch' - examine a torch at *'51 Snuff the Flare Reapers' - examine an overturned torch on a table at *'53 Colossal Lava Rocks' - examine a pile of rocks at Shrine of Thunder The following are all picked up from the table in the Shrine of Thunder or the surrounding bookshelves. *'45 Researching Lavastorm: The Gnomish Problem' **'45 News From Home' - sends you to The Bonemire *'45 Researching Lavastorm: Wormling Study' *'50 Researching Lavastorm: Relics of Battle' *'50 Researching Lavastorm: Restoring the Records' Dropped Quests *'45 Living Lava Necklace' - examine Shattered Lava Gem Necklace, dropped by Blaize's Remains at ; unlimited repeatable Heritage Quests *'45 The Lost Legend of Lavastorm' - obtained from inside the at *'50 Saving Soles' - obtained from Charly Ashlash, roaming Najena's Valley around Order of Flame This solo quest series is for levels 78-80 and the NPCs are found in the Shrine of Thunder (the building on the docks). Spark - Order of Flame Quartermaster #Crystal Replacement (80) #Cephalopod Gone Wrong (81) #Seepage is Never Good (82) #Of Magma Basilisk Bondage (82) #Dispatching the Destroyers (82, repeatable) unlocked after you complete Dispatching the Destroyers the first time. #Remnants of the Present (80) #Fires That Melt Within... (80) #A Mineral to Guide By (85) #The Power of One! (85) #Driven into the Flames! (80) #'A Cleansing This Temple Needs... (85) This is your solo void shard quest' (repeatable daily) requires minimal faction with Order of Flame to start these quests #Ramp Up the Adventure (82) #No More Avoiding (82) #Passing the Stones (82) #Void Infestation (82) #Back to the Caves (82) Gives access to the Ward of Elements; unlocked after completing Back to the Caves #No More Barrier... Right? (82) #Elemental Mystery (82) #Elemental Problem (82) #Elemental Problem Solved (82) #Barred No More (82) gives Missions for the Order of Flame, repeatable daily quests #Cleansing the Elements (84) #Cleansing the Elements Again (84) #The Last of the Elemental Cleansing (84) Epic Quests #Out of Her Element... - this quest takes you through Ward of Elements #Hook, Line, and... Anchor? - examine the Earring of Void Channeling from the previous quest; takes you to Munzok's Material Bastion Collections *Lava Creature Parts (55) *Shards of the Elements (55) *Sootfoot Weapons (55) *Symbols of the Ancient Chieftains (55) *Symbols of the Flame (55) *Tags of the Drakota (55) *Void Touched Items (55) The following collection is comprised of the rewards from the above collections: *Corruption of Elements (55) The following collection is a special tradeskill-related collection: *Sootfoot Forge Scraps (80) Discoveries :See: Lavastorm Discovery Locations Named Monsters :See: Lavastorm Named Monsters Removed Quests *Ashes to Ashes *Broken Key *Burn the Bonecallers *McBlain Who *McBlain's Broken Dagger *Repay the Pain *A Soot Covered Page